Fetch
by Ita-ta
Summary: KibaSaku. Well. That certainly was interesting. She beat him in getting a kunai.


**This is the sixth in a series of stories that were created from my previous fic, "Twenty Men." The theme number can be explained once you read it. I am proud to dedicate "Project: Twenty Men" to **_**Aloha Laney. **_**She's a dear friend.**

Title: Fetch  
Author: Ita-ta  
Pairings: KibaSaku  
Theme: 9  
Rating: T for teens.  
Disclaimer: All Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Note: Please review; they fuel my drive for writing.  
Summary: Well. That certainly was interesting. She beat him in getting a kunai.

Fetch

Haruno Sakura was rather bored. It was an excruciatingly rare occurrence that the young medic-nin became bored. The truth was that Tsunade had expelled her from the hospital for three days because she had been taking too many shifts and overworked herself, _again_.

She had no missions to go on, because Tsunade had specifically ordered three days off. The pinkette was being blacklisted for three days. All because she had overworked herself!

Blowing a strand of pink hair out of her emerald eyes, Sakura frowned at her train of thoughts. She was currently walking toward the training grounds, so she could take out some of her boredom on the very unfortunate posts.

She had only done what she was asked and did her job correctly and what does she get in return? Being black listed from active duty!

Slipping hands into her casual black sweatpants pockets, she let out a growl and continued walking, each step making a slight indent in the walkway.

She'd covered over sixty cases in one week. She practically set a record! Then to thank her, they kick her out!

A loud masculine yell interrupted her musings as she arrived by the training grounds. The yell was followed by a cheerful yelp and this time, Sakura looked up. Emerald eyes zeroed in on a massive white dog and following closely behind, was Inuzuka Kiba. The corners of feminine lips kicked up in a small smile. Maybe her day was looking up.

The canine and canine-human both looked up at her approach and the very male, very canine being ran straight for her, tackling her to the ground and licking her face enthusiastically.

"Woah, Akamaru! Back off man, that's not cool!" Kiba growled at his dog as Sakura started to laugh.

"Akamaru, you're getting my face all wet! I love you too you big puppy. I'd love you even more if you stopped squishing my liver." Sakura managed to gasp out between giggles.

The massive white canine backed off with a whine, his tail wagging voraciously. His owner stepped forward and helped the poor medic up off the ground.

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks coloured pink. "Er, sorry about that, he just gets really excited when you're around." He apologized, his eyes searching earnestly for acknowledgement.

"Hey, Kiba, don't sweat it," Sakura smiled and rubbed Akamaru's ears. "I love him back," She grinned as Akamaru let out a satisfied groan. "What are you two up to?"

Kiba brightened, remembering what he was doing beforehand. "We were playing fetch."

"Fetch?" An eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, it's our day off and we thought we'd relax and have fun with a game of fetch. I'm really good at it. The fetching part, I mean." Kiba explained.

"Oh. Can I play too?" Sakura looked hopefully at Kiba, a smile of anticipation on her face.

Kiba's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, okay." He said, a tone of doubt colouring his voice.

"Why do you say it like that?" His hands rose in a placating gesture.

"Like what?" Her eyes glittered with scepticism.

"You know." He was quickly becoming nervous by the irritated glint in her eye.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really didn't think that you'd be the type to play, erm, fetch." Emerald eyes cooled. "I mean, I didn't think you'd like to or anything."

"Well, I want to now. How about we make it interesting?" Her eyes shone with mischievousness.

"Interesting how?" Kiba was more nervous than ever.

"I'll bet you a weeks worth of pay that I'll beat you at this ...humanized form of fetch." Her face was that of glee and her eyes shone with challenge.

"Okay this I cannot pass up. The conditions are the same for me except I'll double on the pay." He answered with a perfectly smug look on his face. "On the count of three, I'll throw this kunai knife. On the count of five, we'll go after it."

"Alright then we'll go, at the count of five." Sakura agreed, her eyes shining with both determination and a hint of mischievousness that set Kiba on guard.

"One. ...Two."

"Three!" Kiba threw the kunai, sending it sailing into the dense forest. "Four." There was a very faint thunk, signifying its landing.

Sakura leaned toward Kiba as he announced the fifth number. As soon as he finished saying it, she kissed him on the lips, gentle, seductive and designed to leave him craving more. She broke away and set off, leaving the young canine-human standing there with a dazed look on his face.

When she came back, not two minutes later, he had not moved. The kunai twirled around her index finger cheekily as she grinned a very smug grin. "What Kiba, cat got your tongue?" She asked saucily, her eyes glinting with satisfaction. She looked like she was going to say more when she was tackled to the ground by a very male, very human being.

He captured her lips in a very hungry kiss, his breathing heavy and laboured when he broke away from her. He leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Yes, you're the cat." And he kissed her soundly once more.

After a few moments of romping around on the ground, Sakura managed to gasp out, "You still owe me two week's worth of pay." Which managed to elicit a groan out of the canine-human, but it cheered him up when she added in a seductive drawl, "but you can pay me back by other means as well."


End file.
